With the improvement of living standards, users may purchase a lot of clothes. Under normal circumstances, users put the clothes in a wardrobe for selection. However, due to the number of clothes possessed by a user, especially for a female user, favorite clothes may be placed at some corners of the wardrobe and may be forgotten by the user, or clothes to be discarded may be left in the wardrobe and taking up a lot of space.